So Loud
by PunkKity
Summary: Sometimes things just happened, she wasn't going to regret it. In fact she'd go for round two.   Probably complete. R&R  Chapter 3 has been edited.
1. Chapter 1

**So Loud**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**This is rated M for sex, don't like. Stop here and go back.**

"God damn you're loud, _Backwoods_." I moaned into the hand covering my mouth again, I couldn't help it, his voice was husky and his breathing was erratic and the way my old nickname rolled off his tongue had me rolling my hips as he pushed even deeper into me, the growl that left his lips and the way his free hand clenched my hips was almost enough to push me over the edge but I gripped the desk beneath me and met him thrust for thrust. His hand left my mouth to grope my breast through my shirt, my moans filled his small dorm room his answering moans or growls following.

The tight grip on my hip left and then I was crying out for a whole new reason, his fingers found my swollen clit and rubbed it in time with his movements and god this was so much better than the first time I had sex that I could see why people did it now. "That." I gasped in between pants and unsteady breathes. "Do that...again." I didn't have to tell him again he did it again and pushed into me even deeper if that was at all possible.

My back arched and I felt this heat pool in my belly between him pushing into me, his fingers rubbing in just the right way on my breast and clit I felt myself clench tightly around him, it had him cursing and stopping for a moment and then he was speeding up as he moved in and out of me. And then I felt him tense up his teeth sinking into my shoulder as he spilled himself in the condom I had put on him, thankful that I remembered.

I allowed myself to rest completely on the top of the desk, my chest pressed flat as his weight joined mine, a smile on my face as he kissed my neck and any other exposed flesh his lips could find. I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually he was gone and a chill replaced the heat from his body. Pushing myself up I flashed him a smile and bent to retrieve the articles of clothing that had made it off. "Al..."He said looking at me, I raised a brow. "What Johnny?" My voice didn't sound like mine and I could tell it still affected him as he pulled his belt a little tighter then needed.

"I didn't intend for that to happen." He said a frown on his handsome face as he walked towards me; his hand touched my jaw and then moved the tangled pieces of my hair from my face. He tilted my head up so I looked up at, a small smile was on my lips, sure the sex was spontaneous and happened so out of the blue, but I didn't regret it. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips were suddenly in mine, the kiss was needy and intense and I grasped his shoulders so I made sure my feet stayed on the ground and then I was moaning again. This time when he pulled away we were both smile.

"Damn, Backwoods I've missed you." I had missed him too, a lot even while I was with Drew I had missed Johnny. "I missed you too, and I didn't either but I'm kinda glad it did." His laughter made me smile even more even as he pulled me into another kiss. A knock on his door had us jumping apart, I looked around and grabbed my brush sitting on the bed and running it through my hair as he looked from me to the door then shrugged and walked towards it. The smell of sex lingered in the room but no one would really notice it...it wasn't like the van at the ravine.

Moments later I heard the familiar voice of that girl...Kayla. She'd stopped by once or twice was part of the reason I had left in such a hurry before. Her calling me a problem was still etched in my mind, but them so was the talk that had lead to mind blowing sex. I looked down at myself and smiled a bit. My clothing was rumpled and buttons were open, but if I did them up she'd clue in. I looked over at them and Johnny offered me a shrug. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier Alli, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She said her voice held no sincerity or guilt, she had meant what she had said, but that was okay. I had just had really good sex and my mind was still in that afterglow place. I smiled and shrugged setting my brush down on the desk, causing my cheeks to warm and Johnny to smirk and snort. "No apology needed, everything was explained to me." I said giving Johnny a pointed look as his smirk turned into a grin and winked at me. "It was?" She asked looking between us. "Johnny explained that you guys have gone out a couple times and that you might have thought of me as a threat."

I totally was, I was the one he was sleeping with. I was his first love that much I knew for sure. "Not really a threat I mean you're sixteen and had a crush on him when you were fourteen so what." I looked at Johnny and he shrugged. "Guess he wasn't sharing the whole truth with you." I said and he shook his head. "I told her what was important, we aren't dating my past isn't that important." I must have looked hurt because he cleared his throat and cursed under his breath. "Unless it becomes an important part of the present and it has.

"Alli was the first girl I fell in love with Kayla, she was my first real relationship." I smiled hearing the words I knew but it was nice anyway. The other girl looked between us both and frowned. "So? She's still in love with you and is here to get you back?" I snorted this time, causing two very different sets of eyes to look at me, blue eyes that were sparked with curiosity and brown eyes that were filled with hurt, confusion and anger at me for be there. "I never stopped loving Johnny he was my first everything, but I really came because I needed somewhere to go as I made plans to run."

Only he and I knew that I wasn't going to Vancouver now, I was going home in the morning but I intended to see Johnny again, especially after today. "This is ridiculous; you can't believe he wants to be with a sixteen year old at nineteen, when he could be with a nineteen year old." I shrugged a petite shoulder, only Johnny knew what he wanted, and I wasn't asking for a relationship. "I don't know what's in his head; Johnny has never been an easy book to read. She glared at me and turned around looked at the guy in question. "Come find me when your friend leaves."

And then she was gone. "Sorry Alli, she didn't have a right to say anything." He said walking back to the bed I was sitting on, his arm going around my shoulders. "You know that I wouldn't just have sex with you and drop you right?" I nodded my head. "I know you aren't like that." He smiled and kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. "You could come visit on weekend's maybe?" I nodded my head. I could come visit on weekends. "Good to have you back, Backwoods."

"It's good to be back with you Dimarco." He was gone for a moment and the click of the lock filled the room before articles of clothing was coming off and hitting the floor and we were headed for round two. "Don't hold back any of those pretty sounds you make either." He said in my ear and I didn't soon his room was once again filled with the sounds of us having sex.

**A/N : there may or may not be another piece to this it all depends if I can get in the mood to write anything at all. Anyway, please review. **

**Love always. **

**Me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's just Jealous**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rocked through the air, and then the answering grunt from the owner of it. Another fist was swung missing its target. He hadn't come to Degrassi today to get in a fight with one of the students, he'd come to the school to see Alli. Actually he had come to pick her up for the weekend, steal her away from responsibility and homework and here he was fighting some kid in the parking lot. He narrowly dodged another fist, feeling it connect with his shoulder instead of his face like he was sure it was meant too.

I swung again feeling my fist connect to flesh, and then I could hear her voice. "Johnny stop." A hand was on my shoulder and I let go of the shirt I hadn't realized I was holding. I turned to look at her, she had a glint of disappointment and disgust in her brown eyes, but it wasn't directed at me it was directed at the guy standing in front of us who was wiping blood from his lip. "Who the hell is this guy Alli." The kid looked from me to her. And I snorted he didn't know who I was but the second I ask if he knows who she is, he goes he man on my ass. "I'd like to know the same thing." I said crossing my arms and looking at the petite girl who still had her hand on my arm.

"Johnny meet Drew, that ex I told you about when I stayed with you." She said shaking her head. I nodded my head, so this was the guy that had hurt her worse than I had. The catalyst to how it all fell down. "Oh we met." At least our fists had. She nodded and offered me her hand a sure sign she was ready to go, taking it in mine I lead the way to my car. "What the hell Alli?" I felt her sigh more than I saw it but she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What do you want Drew?" Her voice was harsh and it was easy to tell that she was upset; I'd hear it in the car...

"You're just going to walk off with this guy after he punches me?" I snorted and she glared at me. "I'm sure you started it Drew, Johnny has never been one to throw the first punch, now if you'll excuse us...we have plans this weekend." She didn't give him time to respond, she was walking again all but pulling me to the car. "And just what plans do we have Backwoods?" I asked when we were safely tucked into my car. "Movies and sex." I snorted and cast her a look to see if she was joking, and by the looks of it, she wasn't. Shrugging I leaned over using my hand to get her to look at me before I pressed my lips to hers in a kiss. "I can handle that."

**Back at the dorm**

I smiled as she waltzed right into my dorm room like she owned it, which was just like Alli. Her bag went down on the bed followed by her Degrassi sweater, and then her polo. My eyes wandered her body and that tight black tank top she had on. The things that polo hid, man she was gorgeous, her hands went behind her and than her skirt was on the floor too. "Damn Backwoods, you don't waste time." I said, glad I had locked the door when we walked in.

She snorted and reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Get your mind out of the gutter Dimarco, I'm just getting comfortable...just be glad Degrassi didn't have uniforms when you were there."I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me I shook my head and walked over to her my arm going around her waist feeling her flat belly clench under my touch, she leaned back and smiled and I couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips to hers as I used my the hand on her stomach to press her against me.

Her soft moan had my heart racing and when she rubbed her ass against the front of my pants I couldn't help but groan into her mouth, she knew all the right moves to get me from zero to hard in seconds. She rocked her hips against me again another groan was pulled from my lips. I trailed my hand down her belly and right to the most sensitive part of her body, the cotton of her panties already damp. I could have her right now and she wouldn't say a damn thing in protest. I broke away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck, nipping at the skin there. She rocked her hips against mine again and mimicked the movement with my own, taking great satisfaction in the way she moaned my name.

Using my knee I spread her legs further apart as I slipped my hand under the waist band of her panties and down over heated flesh. I teased my fingers over her swollen clit before teasingly slipping a finger into her. "_Johnny_." I smirked against her neck nipping on the skin as I added another finger into her tight channel, loving the way she rocked against my hand and the finger in her. After a few minutes I removed my finger despite her whimper of protest. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered into her ear just as I added two fingers pushing them into her.

She mumbled a string of things that made no sense but the way she gripped my arm and pushed against me, I knew she was enjoying herself I continued to finger fuck her, the heel of my palm pressing against her clit as she rubbed against me each time she moved to meet the movements of my fingers. Her body clenched around my fingers and I smirked as she moaned out my name, her juices covering my fingers. I let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before removing my fingers from her and than her panties. She sighed and melted into me. "Mmm, oh man, damn Johnny." She said her voice was husky and her pupils dilated. She rubbed against me and I hissed as ass connected with my hard on.

She turned around in my arms, a smirk on her pretty face as she smoothed her hands down my chest stopping at the waist band of my jeans her fingers working the button open. "Alli." I warned as she looked back up at me, her eyes alight with mischief. "You got something that you need me to fix?" my jeans were pulled down along with my boxers, and I had to take a step back into the desk for support as her hand wrapped around my erect penis. She grasped the base and slowly moved down, using her wrist to twist slightly at the end and god damn I was moaning.

She moved her hand in a steady pace for a while before she moved down my body onto her knees and then wrapped her lips around the head of my penis working the tip as her hand worked the rest, her free hand pressing me into the desk so I didn't buck into her mouth... I was doing everything in my power not to do just that. Before long I was gripping the hard edge of the desk and cuming in her mouth, and she did the sexiest thing ever, she swallowed it down and looked up at me like the cat that got the canary. "Fuck." I said running my fingers through her hair.

Her chuckle and smile was incredibly sexy as she stood back up and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Later." And then she was out of my reach and I was left pulling my pants back up as she slipped off her panties and slipped into the shorts she had been putting on before everything. "So are you going to tell me what happened at the school?" She asked once she was settled on the bed and under the covers, more than likely waiting for me. "I don't even know Al, I saw him standing there so I asked if he knew you. He said he did and then I asked if he knew when you'd be out..."She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, he's an idiot." I shrugged and got into bed with her turning the TV on so we could find something to watch.

"I can't really complain I have you." I said smiling at her as she snuggled into me; things were easier this time, even if we didn't have an official title. I was with Backwoods and she was with me. "He's just jealous..."She snorted and shook her head. "Let him be."

**A/N**

**Shitty ending I know but oh well, I'm sleepy but yeah. Review?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, it was requested that I write what they talked about leading up to them having sex the first time, so this will be the LAST part of this story and it's basically just a flash back of what they talked about, so it's going to be a little short.**

**How it Happened.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

When Alli came back to my dorm in that stupid blonde wig and her tear streaked face I was relieved, when she threw her arms around me I didn't hesitate in returning the gesture, I was glad she had come back and other than her bag being stolen she was in good shape... I didn't even care that she was going to yell at me about telling Sav but he needed to know. He needed to know that his baby sister had a hair brained idea to run off to Vancouver, and he needed to know why. But she was back. She pulled away and saw her brother thank fully that argument was brief.

I defended my actions and listened as they talked, and then watched as the door closed behind Sav. When I looked at Alli she was sitting on my bed more tears running down her face, and I couldn't help but sigh as I walked over to her. "Al, I had to tell him." She nodded her head and I sat down beside her, a minute later she was in my arms as she cried telling me what happened, I just listened, I just acted as the shoulder she needed at the moment. When she lifted her head up I wiped away her tears and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Johnny; running away was such a stupid idea." I shook my head. "It's okay, and I honestly didn't expect you to listen, you wouldn't be Backwoods if you listened to what people where telling you." I said causing a small smile to form on her lips. "We'll figure out what you're going to do, but I still think that your best bet is to go home and stick it out. Just two years Bhandari then you can go off to college." She nodded her head and sniffled making me chuckle. "You can come see me on the weekends or something."

The smile that lit up her face made my stomach flip. "I'd like that." As she said the words I went from realizing that I'd like that too, a lot. Without much thought going into it, I leaned down and pressed my lips over hers. She stiffened at first and I was prepared to pull away and apologize but just as I started to arms wrapped around my neck and she deepened the kiss, which I willingly followed taking control. Before I knew it we were making out. "Weekends are a good idea, or maybe spring break."

I suggested when we separated, she nodded her head. "I think that's something I could ask my parents about, say I'm learning about the university and what they have to offer...I would actually like to look into the science program some more." I snickered; leave it to Alli to talk school after a heavy make out session. "Science is good. U of T has a great science department, we can look into it." She nodded her head and smiled at me again. "Now, where were we?" She asked and I smirked. "Right about here." And then my lips were on her's again.

We didn't make a promise to be a couple or anything like that, but this was Backwoods and she would always be my Backwoods. We weren't together in the traditional sense but right now we were together in the way that counts. I wasn't losing her again, even if she didn't know what she wanted right now, and I didn't voice it.

I must have been distracted because Alli cleared her throat and I looked down at her. "What is going on in your head Dimarco." She asked softly and I smirked a bit. "I was just thinking that out of every person you know you came to me, and now were laying in my bed in a position that has gotten into trouble once before." She shrugged. "I was younger than, scared and unsure." I nodded my head; I remembered everything about our time together. "I know. I'm sorry about it all, I was a dick." She nodded her head and I winced. "Yes you were." A soft hand touched my face and I looked down at her.

"But I wanted to be with you, so despite it all, I'm not mad at you." I sighed and she buried her fingers into my hair pulling me down for another kiss. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me." I murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss again. "Alli what are we doing?" She looked at me with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "I thought it was obvious, we are kissing. Getting to know each other again." That much was obvious, and it was even more obvious that there was a lot there for me to get to know, her body had filled out from the first time we had been this close. "I'm still older than you." I said a slight frown on my lips.

"And I still don't care."I sighed and rolled off her getting up and pacing a bit. We were at a dangerous spot I was ready to toss her down and have my way with her and the way she was looking at me she was ready to join in on the activities...She stood and I took a few steps away from her, causing her to smile. "What is your problem Johnny?" I shook my head. "This is ridiculous we can't just go on like this...things have changed." She nodded her head. "Yes they have." She agreed with me and I paced. "What are you so afraid of Johnny?"

"I'm not afraid of anything to do with you, or anything else Bhandari." I said my tone sharper than I intended. "Then prove it." I glared at her for a split second trying to get that look off her face but she had never been afraid of me. "Prove that you aren't afraid, Johnny." The next thing I knew I was across the room and pulling her into me, our mouths met in a feverish kiss and I couldn't just stop there.

**A/N**

**I edited this, I don't even know why I posted it before. -_-' I wasn't finished and meant to just save it. Hopefully this is better. If not I apologize but I have to get up early for work. I might write some more during the week a new story but yeah. **

**It kinda sucks but I never intended to really explain it. Sorry guys, I do hope this is better. **

**Love. Me. **


End file.
